Sealed With A Kiss
by KatelynnBB
Summary: Randy's thoughts in the moments leading up to, during, and after he assaults Stephanie McMahon.


**Everything belongs to WWE. **

_**Takes place in early 2009. The events leading up to Orton/Triple H at Wrestlemania.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I just punted Shane McMahon. Been waiting forever to do that.

I loved it, honestly.

It felt good. As soon as my boot connected with his skull...oh I can't even explain it. It was pure euphoria. Wish I could do it again.

But out comes Stephanie.

She used to be such a bad girl, I liked her. Now, all she is is a goody-two-shoes. Up there on her high horse, attached to Triple H at the hip.

Its annoying. Plain and simple.

But here we go, she gets in the ring.

"Oh, Shane, Shane are you okay?" Blah blah blah. She's "crying" right on cue.

Then, the weirdest thing happens. She stands up to me.

Yeah, that's right. Like she's actually gonna do something about it.

I am staring at her. And God, I hate myself because I'm looking at her lips, they're painted red, and I can't look away. Through my blinding rage, the bliss of the aftermath of punting that little jerk of a brother she has...this is what I'm thinking about.

There's no denying she's beautiful.

And she belongs to someone else.

That's when I lose it.

I RKO her. I must have. I don't specifically remember actually doing it. I felt the impact as we hit the mat together, felt her hair on my face, and then next thing I know I'm leaning against the ropes staring at the unconcious body of the princess of the WWE.

What did I just do? Oh God, Stephanie. I just stare at her, I want her to move, but she doesn't. Please be okay...what have I done!?

Ted and Cody are looking around nervously, and it barely registers with me why.

Triple H. Stephanie's husband, he'll be out soon no doubt. Steph still isn't moving. I take one step, two steps towards her. I'm going to check on her, I can't believe what I've just done.

Thats when the crowd starts screaming and I know why. Its Hunter.

I run. I run as fast as I can away from the ring, away from Hunter's anger at what I've just done to his wife. He doesn't come after me though, just kneels down next to his wife and takes her hand like the good man he is, like the good man I'm not.

Over the next week I replay what happened so many times. I try to remember why I even did it. I can't. All I know is I was angry, and she was there. Wrong place, wrong time simple as that.

Right?

Wrong.

I win the Royal Rumble, and I'm all set to face anyone but Hunter. Hunter has other ideas. Blah blah blah.

He comes out, starts going on and on. He brings up Evolution and I flinch, and he sees it. I agree to face him at Wrestlemania, mostly so he'll shut up!

But he's got me where he wants me, and I can't leave it like that. As he's walking away after getting what he wants, there's just one more thing I have to say.

"Hunter, when I hit that RKO on your wife...mmm mmm...I replay that over and over and over in my head. I can still smell her scent. Her skin, so soft. At least that's what _I_ remember. I wonder what the last thing your wife remembers before I _grabbed her by the neck_, and I slammed her pretty little face _right down to the GROUND!_"

Haha, oh that got his attention.

What got his attention even more is a couple weeks later when I handcuffed him to the ring. I had Stephanie all to myself once again, this time I admit I absolutely knew what I was doing. I picked her up, and gave her an elevated DDT.

Vintage Me.

This angered Triple H enough. I could have ended it with that. But my mind went back to a few weeks ago, and I remembered what I was that set me off.

Her lips.

I glance at Hunter, he's livid. Ha, I love it.

I get down on the mat. I stare at Stephanie's unconcious body, at her lips. I know I'll pay for this later when Hunter gets loose, but right now I don't care.

I slowly lower my lips to meet her's. Hunter is screaming in the background, so is the crowd, but I drown them out. Its just me and the princess. Its just a quick kiss, but I savor it for the second it lasts.

"Dream about that, princess."


End file.
